This invention is referred to a device for diabetes treatment through the continual determination of glycemic levels and the automatic administration of insulin or glucose, eliminating the disadvantages of the only artificial pancreas now available, which subtracts blood from the patient, compelling him to bed.
There is in the market an apparatus under the commercial name of BIOSTATOR, produced by the LIFE SCIENCE DIVISION of MILES LABORATORIES, Elkhart, Ind., USA. It essentially consists of a glucose sensor, a system of insulin infusion and a computer which, through an appropriate algorithm, carries into effect the information of glycemic levels into an adequate administration of insulin (or glucose). A daily blood loss of nearly 50 ml, and the non-portability of the apparatus which compels the patient to bed as well as the brief duration (less than 50 hours) of the sensor due to progressive desensibilization are the obvious disadvantages of this system.